


you're only brave in the moonlight (so why don't you stay til sunrise?)

by jorgelorenzo



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Getting Back Together, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgelorenzo/pseuds/jorgelorenzo
Summary: “Lock them in a cupboard?” Marc suggests.Valentino shakes his head. “Jorge would break the door down and kill us both.”“Mistletoe?”“Marc, it’s July.”They sit in contemplative silence for a few moments more before Marc speaks again.“We could set them up?” Marc proposes, resting his chin on his palm. “Send them on a blind date and not tell them it’s with each other?”





	you're only brave in the moonlight (so why don't you stay til sunrise?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjemciciastko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/gifts).



> to my fave, my best, zjemciciastko. 2018 brought me a lot of things, some good, some bad, but it brought me you and for that i will forever be grateful. i know that this isn't even half a good as you deserve given that it's my usual crack-ish madness, but imma work until i can repay you for all the blessings you have brought into my life. you are superstar, so talented, so wonderful and so beautiful and i wish you could see it all! to another year of motogp, to our drama queens and i'm sure much more laughter. happy new year <3
> 
> also to everyone else reading, hope you've had a good year, and even if not, i hope the next one brings everything you desire! also this hasn't been beta'd or anything, so any mistakes, feel free to point out to me :D also if you can't tell, i love linda a lot lol. 
> 
> also usual disclaimer, don't own anything, know anyone & none of it's real. title comes from "ruin the friendship" by demi lovato (it's a great song, go listen!).

“Seriously, Jorge, would you please stop sulking?” Valentino asks, looking at Jorge over the top of his computer screen.

“I’m not sulking.” Jorge snaps, sulking.

Valentino has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Ever since Jorge and Dani had broken up nearly three months ago after some ridiculous argument, the Majorcan had spent almost all of his time with an even more sullen frown on his face than usual and snapping at anyone and everyone who dared speak to him.

“Of course not.” Valentino says sarcastically. “Don’t know why I would think that.”

“Fuck off.”

Valentino exchanges a look with Maverick, who grimaces, and returns to his work. After scrolling through a few more email enquiries about bike part shipments along with a plethora of grumbling from Uccio about the new interns on floor three, he opens up a new email.

**_To_ ** _: marcmarquez93@doohanindustries.com_

**_From_ ** _: valeyellow46@doohanindustries.com_

_lunch @ sete’s? jorge still a miserable bastard, need to get out the office!_

He only has to wait a moment for Marc’s email back.

**_To_ ** _: valeyellow46@doohanindustries.com_

**_From_ ** _: marcmarquez93@doohanindustries.com_

_sounds good! :D :D :D meet u on ground floor_

He can hardly contain the smile that floats onto his face at Marc’s enthusiasm, but after a warning look from Maverick and a peek at the dark expression on Jorge’s face, he manages to control his face lest Jorge notice and give out to him for looking “too happy”; he had done the same to Pecco a few days before and the younger man hadn’t dared venture back up onto the seventh floor since.

Lunch time comes around slowly, Valentino counting down the minutes until he can escape the tense atmosphere of the office along with innumerable, and in Valentino’s opinion, pointless complaints from Casey Stoner about the speed of shipments.

“Shall we go out somewhere for lunch?” Maverick asks just before one. “Dovi said earlier about going out somewhere. Vale?”

“I’m meeting Marc.” Valentino says, ignoring the desperate look Maverick gives him. “Maybe tomorrow instead.”

“Of course,” Jorge snorts, not looking up from his computer. “You and your boyfriend on a little lunch date, how sweet.”

Valentino frowns at him. “He isn’t my boyfriend. I go out with you for lunch all the time, does that mean we’re dating?”

Jorge pulls what Valentino feels is an unjustifiably disgusted expression.

“Fuck no.”

“Well, there we go then.” Valentino says firmly, fiddling with his earring in discomfort. His feelings for Marc, whatever they may be, aren’t the priority right now, his miserable bastard of a colleague is.

Marc, true to his word, is waiting for Valentino by the doors on the ground floor. Valentino has to ignore the way that Marc’s whole face lights up when he sees him, reminding himself once again that this is about Jorge, not him. Okay, so he may have developed a _very_ small crush on Marc ever since he had met the new designer who had been deemed a breath of fresh air in the industry, but Marc was much younger, better looking, and there was no way on earth he would ever be interested in Valentino like that. His current affection was probably something of hero worship, but Valentino did secretly dread the day that fell away and Marc would have better friends to spend time with.

“Hey,” Marc says, beaming. “I texted Sete, he’s saved us a table.”

They walk the short distance to Sete’s café, the places fairly quiet given that most people are at work, but as Marc promised, there is a more secluded table nearer the back with a reserved sign resting on it. They chat briefly to a cheery Sete, who gives them both some complimentary drinks before whisking away to get their usual order; Valentino some Fettuccine Alfredo and Marc some Gazpacho.

“So,” Marc says, leaning on the table. “Is he really bad?”

Valentino nods darkly. “Terrible. He’s gotten worse, I think. He even told Mick of all people to leave him alone the other day and Mick didn’t even say anything, he just ran off. Maverick’s terrified to be alone with him in case Jorge murders him or something.”

Marc’s distinctive laugh is loud in the small space, but it makes Valentino’s heart flutter a little.

“God, Dani’s been the same.” Marc admits. “He and Dovi keep arguing; I’ve never seen him like it before. It’s been awful, Vale.”

Marc’s pout has Valentino grinning. “Would you rather have Jorge?”

“Oh, god no.” Marc shakes his head. “I don’t know how you and Maverick are managing; I would have demanded he get his own office for my own protection.”

Valentino sighs.

“I know, but the bastard is my friend, and I am worried about him.” Valentino fiddles with his fork. “It’s been three months, I thought he would have cheered up a little bit by now, but he’s just kept being miserable.”

Marc hums, swiping his tongue over his lips, and Valentino can’t help but to follow the movement with his eyes.

“Lock them in a cupboard?” Marc suggests.

Valentino shakes his head. “Jorge would break the door down and kill us both.”

“Mistletoe?”

“Marc, it’s July.”

They sit in contemplative silence for a few moments more before Marc speaks again.

“We could set them up?” Marc proposes, resting his chin on his palm. “Send them on a blind date and not tell them it’s with each other?”

Valentino contemplates the idea for a moment. Yes, Jorge might murder him, or more likely Marc first given how much the younger man annoys him on a regular basis, but if it brought both his friends out of their misery, he was willing to try anything.

“I don’t know.” He says slowly. “Would they even fall for that?”

Marc shrugs. “Do you have a better idea?”

Valentino doesn’t.

“Alright,” Valentino sighs, hoping that this ridiculous plan works. “How will we know if it works or not?”

“We could follow them.” Marc says, his eyes lighting up with excitement now. “We could book a table in the restaurant and watch.”

It’s mad, completely mad, but there’s just so much joy in Marc’s face at the prospect of practically stalking Dani and Jorge on their date that Valentino can’t bring himself to refuse. Mentally cursing himself for giving in to the little shit far too much and far too often, he clasps his hands together.

“I’ll sort out the restaurant.” He tells Marc. “I know the perfect place.”

+

“So, let me get this straight.” Linda says, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she leans on the bar of restaurant. “You want me to book you a table so that you can watch your colleague and his ex boyfriend go on a date at another table?”

Valentino nods. “Yep.”

Fernando, who is making some sort of cocktail in the back, gives him a thumbs up. “It sounds like fun, I would do it.”

Linda rolls her eyes and says something that distinctly sounds like “men” under her breath. She flicks a peanut at Valentino, who flicks it back at her in turn. She’s got a weird look on her face, almost scrutinising him and Valentino doesn’t like it at all.

“And dare I ask _why_ you’re doing this?”

“Jorge keeps threatening to murder people,” Valentino shrugs. “I’m bored of it now.”

“Right.” Linda says, looking mildly concerned, but she pencils it into her notebook nonetheless. “I’ll book you two tables for Friday. You’ll have to arrive before them if you don’t want them to spot you, so I’ll book yours in for twenty minutes earlier. How far apart do you want them?”

“I don’t know, far enough that they won’t see or hear us, I suppose.” Valentino says. “Marc’s pretty loud, I think they would both recognise him if we were too near.”

He realises a moment too late what he’s just said, grimacing as Linda’s eyes widen. He had, in a moment of drunken weakness, told her about his feelings for Marc and has regretted it ever since.

“Wait, you’re bringing _Marc_ with you?” She gasps, looking delighted. “As in _boyfriend_ Marc?”

 “He’s not my boyfriend.” Valentino says far too quickly, regretting everything in that second. He really needs to make new friends, ones who wouldn’t bully him about his non-existent love life.

Fernando pauses in the making of his cocktail. “Who is his boyfriend?”

“Marc, this guy he works with, he’s a designer or something.” Linda claps her hands together, looking absolutely thrilled at Valentino’s obvious discomfort. “He’s Vale’s toyboy, he’s like twenty years younger than him and he’s absolutely adorable.”

“Firstly, he’s not my boyfriend, toyboy, or whatever else you want to call him.” Valentino repeats firmly. “Secondly, he’s fourteen years younger than me, and thirdly, how the hell do you know what Marc looks like?”

“Facebook stalked him.” Linda says shamelessly. “You’re blushing, this is adorable. I bet you planned this whole thing so that you could take Marc on a date in the first place, you’re too shy to ask him.”

Valentino looks desperately at Fernando for help.

“Two tables for Friday evening.” Fernando says immediately, nodding. “It’s sorted. Now, Vale, how about you come over here and try this cocktail? I’ve been trying to perfect it all week.”

+

Valentino debates how to lure Jorge into the date over the next couple days, finally deciding to corner him at lunch on the Thursday. He knows that Marc has already managed to convince Dani to go for it, but Jorge is a much different obstacle and one Valentino isn’t looking forward to facing.

“Ciao.” Valentino says, perching himself down on Jorge’s desk as the other man stares out of the window. He places his plate down on the desk next to him, trying to seem as casual as possible.

Jorge looks up at him through tired eyes. “Ciao, Vale.”

“How’s everything?” Valentino asks in what he hopes is a delicate tone.

“Shit.” Jorge says, laughing humourlessly. “Did you really need to ask?”

Valentino sighs; this was going to be difficult.

“So,” Valentino says, offering a slice of his pizza to Jorge, who takes it with narrowed eyes. “I have a friend who happens to be single-”

“No.” Jorge says before Valentino can even finish his sentence. “I’m not interested.”

Valentino grits his teeth. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet.”

“I do.” Jorge snarls. “I’ve told you before, I don’t want to date anyone else. I want Dani back, and if I can’t have that, then I don’t want to date at all.”

“Jorge.” Valentino says, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “It’s been three months; you need to sort yourself out. You’re treating everyone like shit and people are getting fed up with it. If I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t bother, so could you please stop being a complete asshole for one second and see that I’m just trying to help you here?”

For a few rather long moments, Valentino thinks he may have gone too far, because Jorge clenches his fist and Valentino is certain he’s about to receive a punch in the face from the man in front of him. Then, all the fight drains out of him and Jorge slumps forward, crossing his arms on the desk and hiding his face in them.

“I know you’re trying to help me.” Jorge’s voice is muffled from the desk. “I just don’t want to date anyone else, I don’t know how. I love Dani.”

It’s so sad sounding that Valentino can’t help but to reach out and pat his friend on the back.

“Look, it’s one date.” Valentino says gently. “Tomorrow night at seven, all you have to do is meet the guy there and if you don’t like him, you never have to see him again.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

Valentino sighs.

“I didn’t want to have to come to this,” He warns. “But, Jorge, if you don’t go on that date, I’ll show Mick the photos of you naked in his office from last year’s Christmas party.”

Jorge raises his head, eyes wide in horror. “You wouldn’t.”

Valentino nods gravely. “Oh yes, I would.”

Jorge seems to have an internal battle with himself for a moment, before he pokes Valentino in the thigh and moves so that he’s leaning back in his chair, looking absolutely exhausted. Valentino hopes beyond hope that tomorrow night goes as planned, because the Majorcan looks almost ill.

“Alright.” Jorge concedes. “I’ll go on your stupid date. But, if it goes to shit, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

Valentino grins. “Excellent.

+

Valentino meets Marc outside of the restaurant on Friday and for a moment is taken aback by just how nice Marc looks. He’s obviously dressed up a bit, wearing a black turtleneck and jeans with some shoes which are probably very stylish, Valentino wouldn’t know; the closest he gets to fashion is Luca telling him what he would like as a Christmas present. The overall effect of it, along with Marc himself, makes Valentino feel a little weak at the knees. He’s also deeply aware of old and unfashionable he must look next to Marc, even if he had gone to a bit more of an effort with a lot of input from his little brother on the other end of the phone.

“Ciao,” Valentino greets him. “You look smart.”

Marc eyes him up and down. “So do you. Did you force someone to help you dress?”

Valentino pushes his shoulder, feigning hurt. “Respect your elders, little bastard.”

They banter back and forth on their way into the restaurant, where they’re greeted by a smirking Linda, who up until that point Valentino had blissfully forgotten about. He gives her a warning look as they meet.

“Linda,” He presses a kiss to both her cheeks.

“Vale.” She says, before turning to Marc. “And you must be Marc.”

Marc blinks up at her. “Um, yes.”

“Excellent.” Linda smiles at him. “Vale’s told me so much about you. You help design bikes, is that right?”

Linda and Marc babble on to one another as they make their way to the table, Valentino having to resist the urge to strangle Linda as she winks back at him during the seemingly very long walk. Valentino is sure she takes them around as many tables as possible to prolong her talk with Marc.

“Where’s Fernando?” Valentino interrupts her as they sit down. “Do you not need to be helping him with something?

She smiles sweetly at him. “He’s fine, he’s tending the bar. Would you like something to drink?”

Marc, apparently not noticing the tension between the other two, orders some weird sounding cocktail, while Valentino just orders a coke. He’s driven to the restaurant and he has a feeling he’ll be dropping Marc home if the younger orders any more of Fernando’s usually alcoholically generous drinks.

“How do you know her?” Marc asks, frowning slightly as Linda skips away, probably plotting a list of questions to ask Marc next. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Valentino nearly chokes on his own tongue. “Linda? No, god, she’s one of my best friends; I’ve known her for years. She’s dating Fernando, the guy who owns this place. Anyway, do you not remember when me and Iannone used to date?”

Marc blushes a deep red, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“Sorry,” He stutters. “I thought, I just, well, you could like girls as well. She’s really pretty and-”

“Marc, it’s fine.” Valentino cuts him off before Marc talks himself into hyperventilating or something worse. “Although, I’m sure if you tell Linda you think she’s really pretty we might be able to get a discount on the food. She definitely wouldn’t give me any.”

They talk easily, Linda occasionally coming over with drinks, Valentino all the while keeping an eye on the door. He’s just about to dig his fork into his lasagne when Marc kicks him hard in the leg and says in a slightly too loud voice “they’re here.”

Trying to blink away the tears now building in the corner of his eyes, Valentino ignores the throbbing of his left shin to focus on Dani and Jorge who are indeed walking into the restaurant with another one of the waiters. Valentino watches as they sit down at the table, Jorge producing a single red rose from seemingly nowhere and handing it to Dani, who blushes as he looks down at the menu, Jorge meanwhile looking incredibly pleased with himself. Valentino blinks in surprise; while he was aware that Dani was literally the only thing in the world that Jorge loved more than himself, he had never seen the Majorcan acting so soft. He had the urge to pull out his phone and take a picture to mock his colleague with the next time he saw him.

“That’s so cute.” A voice next to their table says, causing Valentino to jump in shock. “Why didn’t you buy Marc flowers for your date?”

Linda looks smug as Valentino grimaces at her.

“Yeah,” Marc adds, mock pouting. “Where are my flowers, Vale?”

“Do you ever do _any_ work?” Valentino hisses at Linda, feeling rather hot under the collar. Linda on her own he could deal with, but Marc playing along was a whole other ball game.

Linda shrugs. “And miss mocking my best friend out on a date? Never.”

Valentino eyes his fork, wondering if stabbing himself with it would be too dramatic.

“Go away.” He snaps instead, pushing Linda in her hip. “Or I’ll never tip you again.”

Linda almost dances away, Marc’s attention thankfully back on Dani and Jorge now. Valentino turns to watch them again; Whatever Jorge is saying, undoubtedly another of his many long winded speeches, has Dani even more pink in the cheeks and looking at him with ridiculous heart eyes. Jorge takes a hold of one of Dani’s hands and presses a kiss to the back of it, the gesture simple yet sweet and Valentino has to wonder how much of a front Jorge puts on around everyone else that this side of him is basically unknown. 

“Thank god,” Valentino mutters under his breath, turning back to take a sip of his drink. He finds Marc watching him now, eyes dark and unreadable in the dim restaurant light. “What?”

Marc shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

If he were braver, Valentino would push him to answer, but as it is, he takes a shaky sip of his drink and starts to eat his lasagne. He glances over occasionally at Jorge and Dani to make sure that they haven’t been noticed or that some sort of argument hasn’t broken out between them, but all in all, it seems to be going very well. They look happier than Valentino has seen either of them in months, Jorge especially.  The Majorcan best offer to do some of Valentino’s work come Monday morning.

“So,” Marc says after a period of silence. “If this is a date, shouldn’t you be asking me more about myself?”

Valentino stares at him. Marc has a playful expression on his face, which tells Valentino this is a joke, but the underlying implications make him feel slightly uncomfortable. His feelings for Marc, whatever they are, are something he tends to leave alone in order to avoid having to acknowledge them.

“I apologise,” Valentino grins, deciding to play along, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. “So, Marc, tell me more about yourself. How’s your brother?”

They banter back and forth for a while, Marc relaying information that Valentino was already mostly aware of about his brother and his parents along with the pair of them bickering about the latest Motogp results.  It feels so natural, no different than their normal lunches together, only Valentino can’t entirely ignore the more intimate feel of it all, especially with Linda’s occasional put ins whenever she feels like annoying him.

“Huh,” Marc says, taking Valentino’s attention away from his tiramisu. “They left.”

For a moment, Valentino is about to ask Marc who he’s talking about, then he remembers the reason that they’re even here in the first place; Dani and Jorge. Indeed, when Valentino turns to look, the table the other pair were on is empty and Valentino can only hope that they left together. He scolds himself for getting caught up in this strange fake date and not focussing on his friends.

“How do you want to split the bill, Vale?” Marc asks when Linda places it down on their table, once again waiting and watching like an overly annoying bird of prey.

“Any gentleman would offer to pay for the whole meal.” Linda says sweetly.

Valentino pulls out his wallet and hands her his card. “Tell Fernando he’s made a terrible mistake. I don’t think he’s realised how evil you are yet.”

Marc is slightly wobbly as they walk out of the restaurant towards Valentino’s car, however he doesn’t seem too drunk, having been mostly focussed on their co-workers. He slumps down in the front seat of the car while Valentino takes a second to remind himself where Marc’s apartment is before pulling out of the space.

“That was fun.” Marc says quietly. “I had a really nice time with you.”

Valentino hums. “It was good. I’m glad about Jorge and Dani, hopefully that means no more death threats in work.”

Marc says nothing to this, and when Valentino looks at him, he’s facing the window with a small frown on his face. Valentino has no idea why his mood has suddenly changed, and Marc’s face suggests that asking what’s wrong wouldn’t go down well.

Valentino parks outside of Marc’s apartment block, expecting the Spaniard to get out of the car the moment it stops, however Marc remains seated. His expression continues to be mostly unreadable, but he’s smiling softly now and Valentino feels more unsure than ever.

“Aren’t you going to walk me to my door?” He asks, an eyebrow raised. It’s a challenge, and Valentino can’t help but to rise to it.

“Okay,” he concedes. “As this is a date, after all.”

He knows the layout of Marc’s building well, having been there many times before, and so follows easily behind the younger man as they walk up the stairs towards Marc’s apartment, their feet echoing in the quiet of the stairwell. When they reach Marc’s door, Valentino hesitates, not knowing whether or not to see himself off or wait until Marc has said gone inside.

Marc, however, stops just outside his own door and turns so that he’s right up in Valentino’s space and Valentino’s heart beats a little more quickly as their chests bump together. Marc flutters his eyelashes and Valentino is powerless to resist now. He doesn’t think he could move even if he wanted to.

“If this is a date,” Marc says, voice a little unsteady. “Shouldn’t you give me a kiss goodnight on my doorstep?”

Valentino is sure that for a second his heart almost stops beating. This isn’t a game he knows how to play, and he’s not sure if Marc is asking this for the sake of their joke or because he’s had a few drinks or something else that Valentino doesn’t dare hope for.

“I suppose so.”

He settles for the middle ground, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Marc’s cheek. Before he can pull away though, Marc reaches out and grasps his arm in a firm grip, keeping him in close. Valentino can see every freckle on Marc’s cheeks, even in the dim light of the hallway.

“A proper kiss.” Marc says, eyes drifting to Valentino’s lips. Valentino is sure that he’s about to have a heart attack; he’s certain his heart cannot continue to beat this fast without killing him.

Valentino swallows. “Alright, a proper kiss.”

It’s fairly chaste in all, only a gentle meeting of lips that’s sweet and simple, but it’s perfect. Marc’s hand slides down his arm to entwine their hands, and his other hand comes up to cup Valentino’s cheek. Valentino places his hands on Marc’s waist to steady himself in case his legs finally give out. When he pulls away again, Marc blinks up at him with those pools of mocha.

“You should stay here.” Marc tells him. “There could be, I don’t know, a murderer out there tonight or you could crash your car, we’ve been so busy all day, you must be tired. Anyway, it’s dark out there; you shouldn’t be out on your own.”

Valentino has to bite his lip to stop himself laughing as Marc babbles on. “A murderer, huh?”

Marc pouts indignantly. “There might be, you don’t know.”

Valentino can’t resist the urge to press another short kiss to Marc’s lips now that he knows he’s allowed to.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

+

Valentino awakes to the horrible sound of his phone ringing, the noise going right through him. It takes him a second to realise he’s not in his own bed, nor is he alone. Marc, who is almost blanketing him with his bare body, hits him rather hard on the arm with his palm, making a grumpy noise of displeasure.

“Make it stop.” He whines, voice muffled against Valentino’s bare chest. “Vale, please.”

The phrase and tone gives Valentino some rather more suggestive flashbacks from the night before, and Valentino almost decides on forgetting the call and waking Marc up properly. However, deciding it might be important, he groans and picks up his phone to check the caller ID.

_yourgay calling_

“What?” He snaps, trying to shield his eyes from the sunlight filtering in through Marc’s blinds.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Jorge says, sounding a thousand times more cheerful than usual. “How are you feeling?”

“What do you want?” Valentino snarls. “You know I don’t do mornings, Jorge, especially not on weekends.”

“Wow, is that what I’ve been sounding like the past few months?” Jorge asks, cackling. “No wonder Mack looks so scared when he sees me.”

“Jorge, for the love of god.”

“I just called to say thank you.” Jorge says, apparently realising that Valentino isn’t in the mood for playing around. “For the date. Me and Dani are back together now and I know you helped to sort it all out, so I just wanted to tell you I really appreciate it.”

He sounds so happy that Valentino can’t be angry with him in that moment, even if his head is pounding. One look at the clock tells him that it’s just gone 9 AM, which is many, many hours earlier than he normally surfaces on the weekends.

“Good,” Valentino says shortly. “Is that it?”

“Nope.” Jorge says and Valentino curses himself for not ignoring the call when he had the chance. “Did you enjoy your date?”

Valentino almost chokes on his tongue. “How the fuck-”

“Weirdly enough, me and Dani both have these things called eyes, which allow us to see what’s going on around us, like our friends being in the same restaurant about five feet away.” Jorge says sarcastically. “And anyway, Marc’s voice is permanently on loudspeaker, we could hear him from outside the restaurant. You two were as subtle as rocks. Honestly, Vale, if you wanted to take him on a date, you didn’t need to drag it out like this. The kid would have said yes to anything.”

Valentino wonders how long Jorge has been holding back this information from him despite knowing about his feelings for Marc, but then realises that if literally every person he works with keeps making the joke about him and Marc dating, maybe it’s _him_ who’s been oblivious.

“Whatever, Jorge.” Valentino says. “I’m busy, I’ll call you back later.”

Jorge lets out a delighted gasp. “You totally fucked, I knew it. Dani! They had sex, I told you!”

Valentino doesn’t blush.

“Goodbye, Jorge.” He hangs up to the sound of Jorge cackling, throwing his phone back down on the floor and letting out another low groan.

Marc cracks open an eye, looking up at Valentino.

“He’s going to be terrible on Monday, isn’t he?”

Valentino nods. “He’s going to be very smug. He’ll probably say we owe him forever for him being the reason we ended up dating.”

Marc goes quiet, his finger slowly tracing a pattern on Valentino’s stomach. Valentino feels comfortable here, once again realising how natural and easy everything with Marc is, as though he doesn’t have to try and make it work, it just _does_.

“Are we dating?” He asks, suddenly. He’s not looking at Valentino, his vision focussed on the hand that’s tracing lines on Valentino’s skin. “I thought, maybe, you were just playing along with the joke.”

“Do you want us to be dating?” Valentino asks cautiously, realising now that he may have overstepped the mark a bit. Until yesterday, he hadn’t realised Marc had had any interest in him at all, but that still doesn’t mean the younger wants to be his boyfriend

“Yes.” Marc says immediately. “I have for ages; I thought you didn’t like me like that, though, you never seemed that interested whenever we hung out together.”

Valentino almost laughs at the statement, feeling lighter than he has in months, maybe even years. God, if Marc only knew. He supposes that one day they’ll have to tell each other everything, even if it’s not today. Maybe Marc already knows, he’s always been able to read Valentino pretty well.

“I like you, I like you a lot.” Valentino presses a kiss to Marc’s forehead. “Why do you think everyone we work with takes the piss out of me whenever we hang out?”

 “Oh,” Marc says. “I thought they were taking the piss out of me.”

They’re both idiots, apparently.

“Let’s not worry about that now.” Valentino tells him. “Let’s just have a nice long nap and later on we can plan how to beat Dani and Jorge at being voted the best couple in the office. We won’t have to try too hard; Jorge’s threatened to kill way too many people these past few months.”

Marc smiles as he kisses him. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, happy new year!
> 
> big love,
> 
> jazz xxx


End file.
